1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to cement blocks having general utility as building materials and having enhanced utility as building materials in earthquake zones, enhanced resistance to wind forces, and enhanced impact resistance. More particularly, it relates to cement blocks that are very light in weight and which have several features that facilitate construction with such blocks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional concrete or cement blocks are 15⅝″ long×7⅝″ wide by 7⅝″ tall. They occupy about 0.83 square feet and 0.53 cubic feet. Although they are relatively small, they are heavy and difficult to work with.
Thus there is a need for a cement block that is lighter in weight than a conventional block and which is therefore easier to work with and safer for use in earthquake zones, has enhanced resistance to wind forces, and enhanced impact resistance.
Conventional blocks have no alignment aids. Alignment therefore depends upon the skill of the installer.
Thus there is a need for a cement block having alignment aids to thereby reduce the skill required to align the blocks as needed.
Conventional blocks have two (2) square cells that require more concrete when filled.
Thus there is a need for a cement block that eliminates the two (2) square cells of conventional blocks.
Conventional blocks also have no horizontal channels for concrete, thereby making installation more difficult.
Thus there is a need for an improved block having horizontal channels for concrete.
Conventional blocks are also difficult to install because they lack offset grooves for horizontal rebar.
There is a need, therefore, for a block having offset grooves for rebar, thereby facilitating installation of the blocks.
However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art that conventional cement blocks were in need of improvement, and therefore it was not obvious how to improve the conventional blocks.